Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures
2007-present 3827F916-8ACA-4799-A366-67E7811910AD.png|Dan in Real Life (2007) DB8D9727-15B8-4612-94A5-8D524C5D4D62.png|Enchanted (2007) DC7B3574-4526-4095-8034-344A57D939E0.png|How to Hook your Home Theater (2007) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES NATIONAL TREASURE BOOK OF SECRETS (2007).png|National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) F1FDC15E-EE67-4795-861C-13FD648E7C97.png|College Road Trip (2008) 371939CA-6B7D-41D5-BB45-FE483BCBB488.png|Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) A115A827-0EA2-4561-9946-B3AFEE29A2F4.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) IMG 1911.PNG|WALL-E (2008) 30D49FCE-57A1-4CF5-8AC4-45EBF7129444.png|Step Up 2: The Streets (2008) 4ED119B4-F966-4A46-9BC6-8579D226BCE4.png|High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) 95753475-8747-4488-ADBC-847AD1339856.jpeg|Swing Vote (2008) 0365504D-1694-48DE-80E2-14D5716BCB42.png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) CDCD03A1-A2A6-465F-916D-93B9E5D5DBDE.png|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) Bolt_Screenshot_2881.jpg|Bolt (2008) 70D28422-4A02-4032-8822-CA2D4CCEEDE1.png|Bedtime Stories (2008) 4BF21F38-4226-45BA-85B7-2E19E6A82961.png|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES JONAS BROTHERS THE 3-D CONCERT EXPERIENCE (2009).png|Jonas Brothers: The 3-D Concert Experience (2009) Vs191210-017.png|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) 9F62363A-2A65-4EED-B8D4-7BADC700E0AE.png|Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) IMG 1976.PNG|UP (2009) 354DEC32-A303-4A76-802A-8875C35160C5.png|The Proposal (2009) G_Force_Screenshot_2637.jpg|G-Force (2009) 6F182C8B-2114-4551-946A-9B82328DBA38.png|Surrogates (2009) IMG 1578.PNG|Oceans (2009) F4EFC557-54A6-442B-B9C8-17D16B970A9A.png|Disney's A Christmas Carol (2009) AB6C8626-11BA-4531-B909-C96C01F7F3E6.png|Old Dogs (2009) Princessandthefrogdisneystudiosmotionpictures (2).png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) 2C2AAAA7-4C51-403E-94FE-3B1E4C50971C.png|When in Rome (2010) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES ALICE IN WONDERLAND (2010).png|Alice in Wonderland (2010) 77C558ED-423A-4A46-8408-8B963AD3DF49.png|The Last Song (2010) Vs191120-007.png|Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) CFAD9EF2-3AD1-40EC-A50F-4D3B98B93005.png|Toy Story 3 (2010) Sorcerers_Apprentice_Screenshot_3251.jpg|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) F4E3CE33-4863-4427-8A05-515EA3FE9816.png|You Again (2010) Vs191210-013.png|Secretariat (2010) 384CE85F-5852-4620-AE15-5ADA9A042489.png|Tangled (2010) 7094EEFF-8CB5-42B0-8B68-EFB21E596A93.png|Tron: Legacy (2010) B0F05262-4032-4A01-A554-26457187A6C2.png|I Am Number Four (2011) Vs191209-002.png|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) F2B36FD5-BA10-4455-ADD4-F4AC44AC95DF.png|Mars Needs Moms (2011) IMG 1149.PNG|Wings of Life (2011) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES AFRICAN CATS (2011).jpg|African Cats (2011) C483E8A2-8073-4B8F-A94C-30B2AC3C7B27.jpeg|Pocahontas (1995, 2011) 8DCF8AC4-97D1-4F3F-AF3D-8A9987DD47D3.png|Prom (2011) IMG 2315.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) 887FDDF2-1021-4B11-A589-CC46B9D415CB.png|Cars 2 (2011) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES WINNIE THE POOH (2011).png|Winnie the Pooh (2011) D7AD85DA-C5AE-4C29-A64C-49C294364C8A.png|The Help (2011) 7836702B-2B77-47B2-AD55-90B05EF7C56A.png|War Horse (2011) The-lion-king--DBWDSMP-2011 (2).jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2011) B849E0E5-5E04-422C-B6C4-66DEB5C4A2C4.png|Fright Night (2011) Vs191206-027.png|The Muppets (2011) 8986B645-9649-49F4-A164-1914291DD08E.jpeg|Fantasia 2000 (1999, 2013) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991, 2012 3-D).png|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2011) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES JOHN CARTER (2012).png|John Carter (2012) 40C2BDA5-AC56-415F-AE4C-3C1313D2298D.png|Chimpanzee (2012) Avengers_2012_Screenshot_4285.jpg|The Avengers (2012) B0A25AC8-AA5B-4BBA-92EC-F055CE019D1A.png|Brave (2012) 4A94879B-4247-4FF1-939E-17E2ABF7DCEB.png|The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012) 00A6963E-5F14-485B-A63D-38FAA6876915.png|Pepole Like Us (2012) Frankenweenie_Screenshot_2604.jpg|Frankenweenie (2012) 0449702E-AA9C-41A5-98F8-E79A8B34DAF0.png|Wreck-It Ralph (2012) 43E0323E-DB66-41DD-9A2D-BCE75E570A30.png|Lincoln (2012) A572911C-C1A4-4813-A57E-231AA57B2161.png|Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) Iron_Man_3_2013_Screenshot_3915.jpg|Iron Man 3 (2013) 203EFA32-FE9E-4F35-88D6-82A698768362.png|Monsters University (2013) Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_Screenshot_2718.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996, 2013) 3A61B3C9-7164-4A9C-B4A3-CB18547ADD65.png|The Lone Ranger (2013) IMG 3037.PNG|Planes (2013) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE FIFTH ESTATE (2013).jpg|The Fifth Estate (2013) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THOR THE DARK WORLD (2013).png|Thor: The Dark World (2013) 9BA90304-8CE6-4A8D-9533-B2235A07479E.png|Delivery Man (2013) The-little-mermaid-2013 (1).jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2013) 4A2C0422-10B6-46FD-9195-7E7278FEAAD9.png|Frozen (2013) 7D32C99F-6972-4152-ADA6-B72BF44A9149.png|Saving Mr. Banks (2013) Vs191217-004.png|Muppets Most Wanted (2014) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES BEARS (2014).jpg|Bears (2014) 69117B3D-6DE3-4FCC-B575-C41AA47A13E7.png|Need for Speed (2014) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES MILLION DOLLAR ARM (2014).png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) 4AF963E8-578C-4DDC-A603-13CAA8BD7BA2.png|Maleficent (2014) E25B457C-7171-4CFF-BF1C-6AEEE046A9DC.png|Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) The-Pirate-Fairy (1).jpg|The Pirate Fairy (2014) 9D58AFFA-F7CF-415D-9A3B-EFA2028DE1BA.png|Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY (2014).png|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE HUNDRED-FOOT JOURNEY (2014).jpg|The Hundred-Foot Journey (2014) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES ALEXANDER AND THE TERRIBLE HORRIBLE NO GOOD VERY BAD DAY (2014).png|Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) Vs180725-012.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2015) 6EB7E43C-204D-4A7A-8FB8-F4597B38A4B7.png|Big Hero 6 (2014) F3D04D81-1F78-4715-9FF0-7BCF9C6889EB.png|Into the Woods (2014) Vs191209-005.png|Strange Magic (2015) 8557E45C-1C94-49DE-BF84-A6B97B0BD215.png|McFarland, USA (2015) Tinker_Bell_Legend_Neverbeast_Screenshot_2273.jpg|Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) Cinderelladisneystudiosmotioictures.jpg|Cinderella (2015) Avengers_Age_Ultron_Screenshot_4238.jpg|Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES MONKEY KINGDOM (2015).jpg|Monkey Kingdom (2015) AD43EDA6-5138-4261-8F22-105C1F1C6C10.png|Tomorrowland (2015) 08179151-3036-4711-A705-C56E5308BC8F.png|Inside Out (2015) Ant-Man_Screenshot_3512.jpg|Ant-Man (2015) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES BRIDGE OF SPIES (2015).jpg|Bridge of Spies (2015) The_Good_Dinosaur_Screenshot_2795.jpg|The Good Dinosaur (2015) Star_Wars_VII_Force_Awakens_Screenshot_4128.jpg|Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) B1F688D1-E9D2-4C47-8DA8-41141783690F.png|The Finest Hours (2016) CC7BB3BF-18C7-4929-AE9D-91E15F3E61AB.png|Zootopia (2016) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE JUNGLE BOOK (2016).png|The Jungle Book (2016) Captian_America_Civil_War_Screenshot_4430.jpg|Captain America: Civil War (2016) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES ALICE THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS (2016).png|Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES FINDING DORY (2016).png|Finding Dory (2016) 796309AE-5446-4797-8CD8-DB3891E335C8.png|The BFG (2016) F2DD2D71-34FD-4376-9438-0A8960377870.png|Pete's Dragon (2016) 13303FD5-FC86-425D-AB77-BCF5A8679E30.png|The Light Between Oceans (2016) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES QUEEN OF KATWE (2016).jpg|Queen of Kawte (2016) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES DOCTOR STRANGE (2016).png|Doctor Strange (2016) F4EB8E65-550F-4EDB-ADFF-D197AEF2E548.png|Moana (2016) Rogueonestarwarsstorydisneystudiosmotionpictures.png|Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) Beautyandbeast2017disneystudiosmotionpictures.png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES BORN IN CHINA (2017).jpg|Born in China (2017) Guardians_Galaxy_2017_Screenshot_4072.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) Pirates_Caribbean_Dead_Men_Tell_Tales_2017_Screenshot_3820.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES CARS 3 (2017).png|Cars 3 (2017) Thor_Ragnarok_2017_Screenshot_3914.jpg|Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Vs191209-007.png|Coco (2017) DF5183C2-6C8F-469D-84A5-CF938EDC1A0E.png|Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017) Black_Panther_2018_Screenshot_4035.jpg|Black Panther (2018) IMG 3730.PNG|A Wrinkle in Time (2018) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES SOLO A STAR WARS STORY (2018).png|Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) Avengers_Infinity_War_2018_Screenshot_4477.jpg|Avengers: Infinity War (2018) 6D4A3E6B-547D-46BF-9BE2-734C6832626A.png|Incredibles 2 (2018) D08B9626-EF8D-490F-A303-72EF627ED250.png|Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) 186E60EA-5775-4512-9BF6-5BA02CF66E6F.png|Christopher Robin (2018) 2A48934D-8E73-4258-AA1D-BCE782ADD6D8.png|The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) 03C7E9FE-A1D1-4EB7-BB62-B51A726FE666.png|Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES MARY POPPINS RETURNS (2018).png|Mary Poppins Returns (2018) Captain Marvel 2019 Screenshot 3710.jpg|Captain Marvel (2019) 870EA1DE-FCE5-4684-9281-DD8F6BA8DB6F.png|Dumbo (2019) CFF3A30F-CB42-4A71-A468-9454771BC681.png|Avengers: Endgame (2019) Aladdin 2019 Screenshot 3834.jpg|Aladdin (2019) Toy Story 4 2019 Screenshot 2976.jpg|Toy Story 4 (2019) 7AF402FB-ECB8-4F27-9D21-6CC095DA510A.png|The Lion King (2019) C703EBE4-C071-455E-B809-9BFAC6ADF2C2.png|Maleficent: Mistress of Evil (2019) E3DD334B-D2AD-40A8-BADB-BCB86C799C18.png|Frozen II (2019) 435CFCBD-4698-43B3-89DA-E3CB54CA80CD.png|Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) Cars 2 Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Category:Burbank, California Category:Pixar Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Aardman Category:CinemaScope Category:Troublemaker Studios